


Happy Birthday Saaya

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: Tae's acting a bit strange. Saaya's feeling a bit curious.





	Happy Birthday Saaya

Tae is acting strange. 

Well, Tae's usual behavior can be described as strange, but Saaya's seen enough to confirm this isn't an everyday quirk. That isn't what she thought at first though. Saaya nearly overlooked it. She's sure now. Maybe. Tae is definitely avoiding her. Hear her out. Sure, Tae has been giving Saaya the same sneaky kisses throughout the day, but she's not as clingy. She hasn't tried to stick to Saaya during lunch or breakfast and she's been going in and out of the house at the most random of times.

As her wife, Saaya knows Tae doesn't mean any harm by being distant. If she did, it wouldn't quite be as mild as this. It's curious in this case. If not troubled, what then? Saaya sighs and shuts off the stove. There's no point in thinking about it. Tae is an honest person. All Saaya needs to do is ask. 

"O-Tae! Dinner's ready!"

"I'll be right there!" The muffled sound of Tae's voice and her brief guitar riff has Saaya giggling on the way to the table, plates in hand. Oh, Tae...

Just as Saaya finishes setting up and takes her seat, Tae waves from the hallway entrance. 

"Curry?"

"Mhm!" 

Tae's initial surprise melts into a smile. "Thank you for the food."

Saaya nods as Tae takes her seat and begins eating. She picks up her fork but stops herself.

"O-Tae..."

"Mmph?" Tae briefly flicks her gaze at Saaya's face from her dinner.

"What have you been up to today?"

A crease forms in Tae's brow and she sits up as she ponders her reply. Seconds pass until her eyes widen and she clears her throat. 

"Could you close your eyes?"

Saaya opens her mouth then shuts it. Curiosity has taken its hold of her, so she complies. The chair creaks as Tae gets up and Saaya strains to hear her steps. Tae makes her way behind Saaya, and she takes her sweet time getting there. Saaya's nerves have her trembling in anticipation. Cold metal touches her chest and wraps gently around her neck. 

"Is it a locket?"

"Mhm. Did the shape give it away?"

"Maybe. It's a heart, isn't it?"

Tae kisses the top of Saaya's head. "You know you can look."

Saaya's eyes flutter open and she cranes her head to look at Tae. "What is it for?"

"Your birthday. Did you forget?"

"Um..."

Well, yes... Maybe. Saaya just has her hands full with the bakery, her family, and the rabbits. She never really gave her birthday much thought since no one's said anything. She should've expected something of the sort. They're probably planning a party for when morning comes. Tae... Tae must've wanted to be the first to celebrate it. That's why...

"More importantly," Saaya says slowly, "thank you for the present, O-Tae."

"You didn't look at it."

"I don't need to. I love it because it came from you." 

Tae bites her lip, cheeks reddening ever so slightly. "You're welcome, Saaya-chan. Happy birthday."


End file.
